Sanctuary
by xoThanksForTheMemoriesxo
Summary: When witch hunters show up with torches in the night, Misty decides to take her baby daughter and flee to the only place she knows: to the coven. To Cordelia. Post-finale. Sequel to Her Tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't mean for this to happen, but it has. Please be nice I've only seen Coven once because I can't stand to watch the finale again. It ripped my guts out. I need a happy ending for Misty and Cordelia.**

...

The swamps were always so quiet by nightfall. She could sometimes hear the whippoorwills and the stirring of the gators beneath the shack; but mostly she could just hear Willow breathing next to her.

She was five months old. The light of her mother's world, the only thing that meant anything to the swamp witch. Willow could sleep through the night now in a full block without waking up, to her mother's delight. She could also roll over from her back to her tummy, and she laughed when Misty blew raspberries all over her chubby stomach. These last five months were easily the happiest Misty had ever been, ever.

Every day and night spent being a mom and having someone to take care of was truly her greatest joy. She had never smiled or laughed or cried so much, and every time that Willow's little eyes lit up, her will to live reinforced.

They laid down when the sun set, sometimes Willow would fall asleep right away, sometimes Misty would have to pick her up and sing to her. Sometimes she had to walk through the woods with Willow's head resting on her shoulder, something about the forest air seemed to calm her.

The two of them laid nestled together in bed, Misty was a light sleeper and constantly woke up through the night to check on her daughter. She was in between sleeps, her eyes batted, she was exhausted. Her hand went to Willow, who was resting warmly. She looked over her shoulder.

The darkness was present, but something seemed…off.

She paused for a moment, and saw a light creaking through one of the cracks of the swamp house.

Less than a second later she heard it, voices. And the sound of movement yards away from where she and her child lay sleeping.

Instinctively she grabbed her daughter and held her against her chest. Willow's eyes remained closed while Misty tried to peak through the crack in the wall. She saw many people standing on the banks of the swamp, and even more on her territory.

"Goddamn…" she whispered.

She knew who it was, it was those same evil creatures that tore her out of bed last time and set her on fire. She'd go right back to hell and dissect those frogs for eternity if it meant saving Willow from these wicked beings.

Without hesitation she tried to escape the mass of people approaching her, just barely by jumping into the swamp unseen. With Willow in her arms, she trudged through the knee deep mud water and heard the sound of gunshots behind her. She knew quite well that she would probably never return.

 _Where? Where? Where?_ She had to hide, she had to get both of them out of there but where?

She vowed never to return to the coven, because of the way that it ended the last time. She had spent so long in hell that by the time Cordelia saved her, her soul was almost completely destroyed. She lost her mind and herself entirely after coming back. It was Willow that saved her.

"No," she told herself out loud. It was a horrible idea.

She wasn't going to give her baby to them so they could seduce her into the world of magic and supremacy. She hadn't used her magic one time since the night that Willow was born. When she thought about magic and motherhood, she thought about Cordelia and Fiona, and how well they turned out.

It scared her. The only thing she was afraid of was losing Willow.

Just then her little baby began to wriggle awake, she whimpered and let a cry break out.

Misty quickly began to pat her back and hush her as she looked around; the lights of the torches were a distance away as the two of them hid in the trees and brushes.

Little Willow quieted enough for Misty to take off sprinting through the woods. She ran as fast as she could, away from the land that she knew and loved. But not as much as Willow, the child who she would give up her life for.

…

The mansion was quiet during the summer time. With the girls on summer vacation, there was barely any life in the house where Cordelia lived in solitary. It was extremely lonely.

Day after day she sat at her desk, or drank tea in the foyer, or pretended to be working but the truth was that she was just passing time. It seemed as if when the girls weren't around, she was useless.

She missed them all, especially her first class. But there was one girl that she missed more than all of them combined. She missed the swamp witch: Misty.

Cordelia thought about Misty every day. It had been well over a year since she freed her from hell.

The solo rescue took months to develop. Cordelia faced oppression, many sleepless nights, and many brick walls when it came to sending herself in to the pure witch's personal hell. She had no idea what she would be walking into or even what to expect.

What she found was heartbreaking.

She found the lost girl, blaring ear-splitting howls in the middle of the classroom. She was in a school? Misty had tears running down her face and she sobbed hysterically at the frog in her hand.

" _If you won't dissect a dead frog, then you will dissect a live one!"_ She killed the frog, causing another round of screams to ring through the air.

Cordelia raced to her, the man repeated his cruel instruction but she got there before Misty was forced to kill the _livin' thing_ again. The Supreme grabbed her and pulled her into her arms, covering her head to hide her from the evil laughter and shame.

Then everything went quiet.

…

The swamp witch stood across the street from Miss Robichaux's Academy, muddy and barefoot like the first time she walked through the doors.

Except there was a big difference between the last time she was seeking refuge in the coven and now. The memories…they were so painful she would force herself to block them out. If there was any other place she could take Willow, she would. But this was it. There were no other options, she didn't have anyone else.

Her troubled eyes scanned the area: the night was translucent and the moon shone down on them intensely. It was calm with no one in sight. This was a good sign, something soothed her soul. She felt no threat as she walked up the path to the mansion. It wasn't her last hope, it was her only hope.

Despite her fear of the coven and magic alike, she knew that Miss Cordelia wanted nothing but the best for all of her students. From the very beginning, protection was the first rule of business. And she trusted Cordelia more than any of them.

She looked down at her sleeping baby, whose life had changed in a matter of seconds without her ever realizing it. Misty trusted herself that she was making the right choice. But being a mother was hard. She never had any instruction or guidance. The truth was that every moment of parenting turned out to be a test for her.

By now she had figured out Willow's different cries. She knew when she was hungry, she knew when she was wet, she knew when her tummy hurt, or when she just wanted to be held. She knew. She knew all of these things. They had never spent a moment apart from each other. They had slept together every night and woke up together every morning.

Until now, Willow had never known another person. To her five month-old self, her mommy was the only thing that existed besides her.

But their whole world was about to change, just as it had that evening. It must've been hours past midnight, she hoped to not cause a fright.

She touched the door. It was her home for a short time, and it was a strange…somewhat eerie feeling coming back. The memories were pouring over her head. _Don't go there,_ she thought.

She tapped on the door and rang the bell. Her heart thumped while she waited for any kind of movement or resonance inside. After a minute of standing and constantly looking over her shoulder, she banged on the door with her fist, and pushed the doorbell half a dozen times to where the chimes overlapped.

She turned around when she felt a chill hit the back of her shoulders. She was wearing the slip that she slept in every night. Misty cradled her daughter while patting her back, maybe it was the anticipation that made her uncomfortable all of a sudden. She stepped forward and looked out towards the front lawn, there was no one. No torches, no fire, no witch hunters.

And then she heard something behind her. It sounded like the door unlocked, and when she turned around slowly, the Supreme was standing there.

Confusion. Disbelief. Shock was apparent.

The Supreme rubbed her eyes as if doing so would cause her to see something different.

Misty stood there silently as Cordelia's eyes seemed to adjust from slumber.

"Miss Cordelia?" she whispered, her smoky Louisiana drawl rang even with deep exhaustion.

As Misty implored the now conscious Supreme, she pleaded for protection using her eyes. She knew there was no reason to say anything, Cordelia could tell. If there was anyone who could read Misty like a book, it was Cordelia. She just "got" her.

"Miss Cordelia?" she asked again, this time taking a step towards her former teacher.

Cordelia's hand reached out and pulled away in front of Misty's face.

"It's me, Miss Delia," she said nervously, "it's Misty. Don't you recognize-"

The Supreme stepped forward and pulled Misty into her arms, cautiously being aware of the sleeping baby on Misty's chest.

The girl from the swamps closed her eyes and sighed. Something about being in Cordelia's arms was protection in itself. She couldn't explain it. She never had someone who held her like that. It felt like shelter. Which was exactly what she needed right now.

Shelter. Protection. Miss Cordelia.

She sighed again, thankful for a place to sleep in peace.

All she wanted was a place to take Willow, maybe this was where she was supposed to be all along. Maybe she was wrong for hiding her from the world, because when Cordelia pulled her inside and she felt the rush of the coven's energy flood through her, she felt the seduction. It was like listening to Stevie sing. And it was powerful.

…

 **I proofread this but I wrote this really late at night so I'm sorry if there's any typos or plot holes. This is going to be short, like probably three or four chapters max. But like I said, I need a happy ending for Misty and Cordelia. Please leave feedback it is so encouraging to know that I'm not the only one who feels this way about them. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's not really much to say about this chapter since it's very short. WARNING: RAPE IS MENTIONED ONCE.**

...

They sat in the kitchen with a single candle on the table to light the room. Misty nursed Willow back to sleep while Cordelia looked away. It was very late. Misty's head hung low, her messy hair hiding every inch of her chest and baby. The Supreme had yet to mention the child.

"Sorry to trouble you in the middle of the night," the swamp witch said when the child finished suckling. She raised her over her shoulder to pat her back when Cordelia jumped right in.

"Misty, this is your home. This is why we're here, protection and shelter."

The girl from the swamps looked down at her feet, dirty and bare. She must've smelled awful.

"I just need a place to sleep for the night."

"You need a long, long rest. I can hear how tired you are in your voice."

She wasn't tired, she was exhausted. She hadn't spent a moment since Willow was born with her guard down. Every second spent enjoying the life she gave was also spent shielding and defending it. It wasn't a question that being a mother was the most rewarding and the most difficult thing she had ever endured. Even being burned alive, coming back, being sent to hell, being rescued, running away, getting raped, and giving birth to a dead baby. Being a mom with the chains of being a witch pulling her to the ground was by far the true challenge.

"It seems awful quiet 'round here," she said ignoring Cordelia's offer.

"It's summer, the girls went home for vacation."

"So it's just us here…" she noted rather than asked. The Supreme nodded in silence, watching the swamp witch tend to her child. Misty yawned and bowed her head.

"If you want to sleep, I'll take her for the rest of the night," Cordelia proposed.

Misty looked up slowly, "Miss Cordelia, a bed will do just fine."

"No, Misty. I mean it, I can take care of the baby until the morning."

"I can't sleep without her, end of conversation," she stated. It was very nice of Cordelia and all, but the truth was that of all nights, this night was definitely one that Willow would not be leaving her mother's side.

"Okay," Cordelia said, "you can sleep in my room, it's got the only king-size bed. I'll take one of the girl's beds."

"Thank you," Misty said standing up as she followed the Supreme out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She walked up the familiar staircase, it still creaked in the same steps as she remembered.

"What do you want the temperature set at? Does she get cold? Do you need extra blankets or anything?" Cordelia asked over her shoulder as she led Misty into her bedroom.

"We're fine, Miss Cordelia. Just a place where she can sleep in safely is all I ask."

"Well I promise, no one's going to bother you here," she said

Misty laid baby Willow onto the bed, who was fast asleep. Cordelia noticed how much of a glow the swamp witch seemed to have with a baby in her arms, as if she couldn't be any more of a nurturer.

While the Supreme sat on the bed guarding the sleeping child at her mother's request, Misty took a shower and changed into one of Cordelia's nightgowns.

She came out of the bathroom cleaner and freer, to find Cordelia still guarding Willow as she had promised, not having moved an inch.

"Miss Delia, thank you for your kindness. I'll make your bed back in the morning and be gone before sunrise."

"Misty," Cordelia stood up grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into a hug, "you know you can stay as long as you want."

Misty didn't reply, she nodded her head and crawled into Cordelia's bed next to Willow. Before Cordelia could even left the room, she too was sound asleep.

…

She had looked ethereal. Cordelia's heart pounded at the very sight of her again. The baby for sure threw her off, she didn't even know Misty was pregnant. That must've happened right after she brought her back.

She turned over on the full size bed, something she wasn't used to. A part of her wanted to use this as an excuse to go see her again, even if she was asleep.

The Supreme sighed and got up, taking very soft steps down the hall to her bedroom she pushed the door open slowly and caught the sight of the sleeping swamp witch and her baby.

It was kind of an adorable sight. Misty was beyond beautiful, her blonde locks hung messily over her face and the child was right there next to her.

Cordelia stepped closer to the bed, she carefully sat down without waking either of them. She was tempted to hold the child but wouldn't due to the respect she had for Misty's boundaries.

The child looked like her mother, whoever her father was, she must've looked nothing like him.

It puzzled her to wonder why Misty hadn't come back to the coven sooner. She knew how Misty felt about the "bad vibes" and the restoration she had to obtain after being brought back from hell, but it still seemed off. She thought that they were closer than that.

She didn't take it personally. Misty had always been the eccentric or _alternative_ one, which was something she admired and respected. It was promising to know that there was a witch in the coven who could hold her own and not be persuaded by the superficialities of being "witchy." She had always been independent. It was inspiring.

Misty looked good, she looked healthy and so did her baby. Cordelia wasn't surprised at how good of a mother she seemed to be.

Without realizing it she found herself brushing the fallen hair out of Misty's face, she was so wholesome looking, stunning. She found her heart speeding up at the touch of her skin.

Cordelia took a deep breath leaning back and rubbing her eyes.

It was hard to watch the two of them down there, so at peace, so warm. She wanted to be there too. She wanted to be there for both of them and she wouldn't allow Misty to think of herself as unwelcome. So she stayed there with them, all through the night.

Cordelia watched them sleep and when Willow began to fuss she rubbed her belly and lulled her back into a nice slumber.

Misty slept and slept.

When the sun started to shine through the windows, Cordelia ran to hang extra sheets up to keep the room dark so that Misty would continue to sleep.

And she did.

Cordelia was right, Misty needed that night's rest more than anything. And she stayed there with them until Misty woke up. And when she did, she smiled.

...

 **Please review it makes me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for continuing to read my story! I hope you are enjoying it and thank you for the reviews! Please continue to leave me feedback it means so much to me.** **Thank you!**

 **...**

Misty Day's eyes slow open to a dark room at ease, she found herself adjusting in the softest sheets; an unbelievable amount of comfort she felt inside of Cordelia's warm bed, spacious and snug. She could feel Willow's body sunken into the space next to her.

Her lips dipped down and pressed against the infant's head, as she did every morning.

What time was it? She turned over and found the clock next to her face that read _11:12_ A.M.

"Hell," she said beginning to stir around in the blankets and managing to get up.

It alarmed her that Willow hadn't cried for her. She stepped quickly across the chilly wooden floor to get the lights and when she did, she found Cordelia passed out in the chair next to the bed. The Supreme jerked at the lights flashing in her face . Misty returned to her baby and picked her up to feel her heartbeat on her chest.

"She hadn't cried, first night since she was born she hadn't cried all night."

"She started to, at times," Cordelia said shifting in the chair, visibly uncomfortable. "I think she likes me. I was able to quiet her down," she smiled proudly. Cordelia's back arched when she stood up, she hadn't left their side since they fell asleep.

"You stayed here all night?"

"I was worried about you," she admitted. The swamp witch blew a strand of a loose bang out of her eye. It was strange how different Cordelia was from her mother. Every second that passed the more awake she became, and it was even that much stranger that she was here at the Coven again. With Cordelia.

The truth was she didn't really want to go. She loved Miss Cordelia, or so she thought she might love her. It was a different kind of love than a friendship. Maybe subconsciously they both slept so peacefully because the sense of protection and refuge was so present. And it was present because of her, Cordelia.

"Let me make you some breakfast-"

"No," Misty started, "we best go." All of their things were back home, Willow's cloth diapers, their clothes, everything that they had…which wasn't much but it was to them.

Cordelia responded silently with a face that could break the hardest of hearts. The light in her eyes went out. It was a bit familiar to Misty. Not that Cordelia could understand-the lifetime of being alone, but the disappointment of a passing companion saying good-bye. It was something Misty had come to know as second nature. Nobody ever stayed, ever. They always left when they got what they wanted. She was no different. She got a place to stay for the night. Now it was her time to do what everyone else always did.

…

She missed that blonde-headed Stevie Nicks super fan. It had been so long since they were even in the same room together. She missed those hippie clothes-the long, flowy skirts that covered up any part of her skin below her hips. The way that she would leave her makeup on for days until it wore off. She missed the earthy smell that appeared whenever Misty walked into a room, like firewood and pine.

How she survived on her own her whole life, without anyone…Cordelia had much respect for Misty because it was killing her to just be by herself during the summer. She couldn't imagine being by herself for as long as Misty had been. To feel abandoned, like searching in the darkness for a light but remaining lost.

"Don't go, Misty," the Supreme blurted out on accident, she immediately calmed her voice. "I mean, you just got back. Those inbreeds might still be hanging around, it's not safe for you two."

That was true, it wasn't a cheap attempt to get her to stay, even though she hoped it would be enough.

"I ain't gonna let nothing bad happen to my own baby," Misty said intently, as if nothing could stop her. Cordelia wondered why she was so desperate to return from where she was…running away from the night before. Running for her life to be exact, for both of their lives.

"But what if they're still there?" she whispered with grave concern in her voice. It really wasn't a cheap attempt, she was serious. Misty never clarified but if it was the same group of monsters that ripped her out of her sleep and tied her to a beam…and set her on fire alive… How could she go back so fearlessly?

The swamp witch paused, looked down at her cub like a bear, "I'll kill them," she stated.

"Here," she said taking a step forward and laying a sleeping Willow into the arms of the Supreme. Cordelia felt a surge, taking her back to when she had the visions. She stepped back strangely.

Misty slipped out of Cordelia's nightgown right in front of her. Cordelia had never seen her thin pale frame before.

The tall blonde soon stepped back into her dirty old gown and reached for the only thing that mattered to her.

…

Cordelia gave her back softly, hesitantly. She wanted to keep them both.

Her wish soon disappeared before her very eyes as Misty collected herself and walked straight past her. She left the bedroom and began to glide down the hallway to the stairs. She was halfway down when Cordelia's voice met her at the top of the stairs.

"You can't run from magic, Misty. You can't run from yourself."

The swamp witch stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly, her gaze lingered up at the Supreme who seemed to be surprised with herself. It wasn't more than five seconds later that the swamp witch was face to face with the Supreme, who was backing up in her steps.

"This is how I have to protect her," her smoky Louisiana drawl ever present. Cordelia took another step back as Misty took another step forward.

"But she's a witch, Misty. She should be raised around other witches. To know she's not a freak, she's not alone."

"She's not alone. She has me," Misty said more threatening and feral. Her words weren't what Cordelia was used to, which before was almost child-like and playful. She wasn't the same person at all.

Cordelia understood that what she had been through was more than she could ever image. But nothing made more sense to her than encouraging Misty raise Willow in the Coven. It was where they belonged.

"I just want what's best for you. I would never put you two in danger, you know that."

The mama bear sighed, whatever that meant; Cordelia hoped that it was the start of a mind-change.

"I know, Miss Delia," Misty softened; her lips slipped the slightest grin for half a millisecond. "But bad things seem to follow me wherever I go in the world. I won't let that happen to her."

"But you're safe here. Just like you won't let anything happen to her, I won't let anything happen to you. I know what happened to you after you came back, I know how Willow was conceived I felt it when you put her in my arms and she's special, Misty. She's different."

Cordelia backed off when Misty closed her eyes and shook her head. It wasn't her intention to piss off the swamp witch; she was telling the truth when she said that she only wanted what was best for both of them. Even if she had no grounds to, she wanted to help them in any way that she could.

"I'm here for you, Misty," Cordelia said for certain. The last time they were together was when she opened up Misty's hell and got her out of there. She was there for her then, and she would be there for her now. It was like she had been waiting for her this whole time, and every second Willow seemed to like her more and more. At least she was telling herself that.

"I just don't want to her end up like me," Misty whispered, her face twisting up into a painful cry. Cordelia felt the air slip from her throat. She choked on her words, "I've died. More times than I can remember. I don't want her to be like me, no, no, no, no…" her voice trailed off in sobs.

"Oh, Misty…" Cordelia said opening up her arms and pulling the broken woman into them. She sheltered her in her arm, eyes falling down on the one thing that mattered to Misty.

"I promise you, Misty. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again."

…

Willow slept on a blanket on the grass, freshly changed, full belly of her mother's milk.

They spent the rest of the day outside. Misty helped Cordelia fix the flowers she killed. Not through resurgence, through gardening. It was nice, being there together again.

The greenhouse needed some work. Misty lent her green thumb to bringing a sense of euphoria into the glass castle. It was the one place she felt comfortable during the time she was a student there. Something about the way that life grew from a tiny pot; it was mesmerizing. And taking care of those plants, learning how to use their own natural power…for something more than her.

Nature was so simple. Sunlight found its way into the plants like magic found its way into her.

And maybe it always would, no matter what.

Cordelia was so relieved that they were still there at nightfall. It's like Misty forgot she was on her way, she hoped she had. Spending the entire day with Misty and a baby? She couldn't have planned a more perfect day.

It got better when Misty appeared in her bedroom again that night, just as she was winding down for bed.

"I hope you don't mind us staying here again tonight…" she said sheepishly.

Cordelia opened her arms and pulled Misty in for another hug, "You know you can stay here as long as you want. _Please_. Stay here as long as you want."

"Will you stay with us again?" the swamp witch asked in a quiet whisper. Cordelia squeezed her thin frame and stroked her back.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want," the Supreme promised her.

…

 **I'm sorry if there are any typos, I proofread it but I'm not perfect. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxxay's I hope you enjoy this chapter! POVS change several times in this chapter, sorry if it's confusing!**

...

A month had passed, and Misty remained with Cordelia in the mansion.

They spent many hours outside in the garden, or walking the old historic streets of New Orleans. Cordelia never had any memories like this with Fiona.

She often talked about going back to the swamp, but had yet to actually do so. The Supreme thought it might've been out of fear. Misty had grown to feel safe over the countless nights Cordelia watched over her and Willow. Cordelia had bought a crib for Willow and placed it right by the bed. She now took the spot next to the swamp witch.

"Delia," Misty said as they lay in bed one morning. "You can take care of yourself just fine. Why'd you get married?"

Cordelia thought about it for a moment.

It wasn't something that she thought about it, ever really.

"I guess," she said in a whisper, "he made me feel beautiful. Safe. I like him a lot. And we had a strong attraction towards one another."

Cordelia heard Misty quietly sigh, "Oh."

"Why?" she asked looking for some reason to Misty's inquisition.

"Nothin," she said, her voice smokier than ever. "It's time for us to go back home now. Today."

The Supreme sat up in bed confused. Misty had rolled back over facing away from her. She leaned closer to touch her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just time."

Cordelia's insides felt all wrong. There was no reason for them to return to the swamp, they had everything they needed here. If only Misty knew how she felt about them, the way she felt about her.

But she respected Misty. And she wanted to support her in every way she could. It just didn't feel right sending them off, alone. She had grown so close to Willow. She fell in love with that little baby, how could she not? And her mother…that wild blonde gypsy woman. She was an entire different story.

…

Cordelia Foxx's heart was breaking as she drove the distance back to the swamp. She insisted on taking them herself. Misty sat in the back with Willow, her eyes focusing out the window.

The ride was silent. Awkward. There were no words that could ease the situation, Cordelia refused to pretend that she was okay with any of this. Misty denied taking the crib with them, she was adamant about leaving with what they came. Nothing.

"I'll pay you back for the crib. And the car seat."

"Absolutely not. Besides, we'll need it when you come back to visit."

Misty didn't comment, she looked back out the window.

"You are going to visit, aren't you?" Cordelia asked softer.

The swamp witch didn't respond. She continued to look out the window, her face hidden from the Supreme's view.

"This is close enough," Misty announced after several quiet moments. Cordelia had never been to the swamp before and had no idea if Misty was lying or not.

"I'm going with you," she said. Misty didn't object as she pulled off the road and parked under the trees.

Cordelia was out of the car by the time Misty had unbuckled Willow and could reach for the door. She opened it and helped Misty out.

The walk to the house was like the car ride, silent and awkward. Cordelia swatted at gnats as they came around her face and she cursed herself for wearing heeled boots and dress slacks. Misty didn't seem to mind, as she lead the way through the trees and brush, barefoot.

The Supreme didn't dare look down to see how muddy her shoes were.

They passed through a clearing of trees and out of nowhere Cordelia could see a wooden shack, just over the banks of the water. It was hideous. As they got closer she could see how rustic and simple it was.

"I can't believe it's still there," Misty sighed stepping up to the door, "I was prepared for it to be burned to the ground."

Going inside Cordelia stepped around the cracks in the floorboards and coughed when the dust entered her lungs. She noticed Misty's bed all tore up, there were holes in the pillows and mattress.

"Oh hell," the swamp witch mumbled as she stumbled over to the side of her bed. She looked down at the covers with droopy eyes. They glanced around the room, clothes were ripped up and tossed into a mess all over the floor. Pictures that used to hang on the wall were in pieces by their feet. Candle jars and everything porcelain was destroyed.

"They came into my house," she whispered.

"Misty come back with me," Cordelia said taking Misty's free hand. "Please.

The swamp witch turned her head toward the ceiling and spun around. She scoffed, "They went through my things."

"Misty, don't make me leave you here. Please."

The wild blonde woman sat down on the bed sadly. "And they'll be back. They always come back."

"Exactly," the Supreme said with understanding, "which is why I can't leave you here. I can't and I won't."

Misty's head hung down gazed over Willow. Her hair covered her. Willow reached up and touched a curl.

"Does that make me a bad mama? Can't keep my own baby safe in her own house."

"No," Cordelia whispered with hurt in her voice, she bent down to meet Misty at eye level, "you're a wonderful mother. You know that, Misty."

The swamp witch looked around the shack and sighed.

…

Misty was ashamed to look up at Cordelia. She was so confident, mature, together. She idolized her. But she would never be like that. She was the weird one everywhere she had ever been.

This place, this tiny wooden haven was the first place she felt she could be herself. All alone, with Stevie. Then when Willow came along everything fell into place. Nothing mattered anymore, except for Willow's protection.

She would never let anyone harm a hair on her head. What was she thinking come back here?

She couldn't bear to sleep another night with Cordelia, so close but so far away. It just hurt too much. If Cordelia knew how she felt about her, she would understand that she wasn't trying to be cold or distant. She was just trying to keep it from being any more painful than it already was.

When Cordelia bent down and met her eyes, she wanted to throw her arms around her and get lost in her lips. She was dying for that connection that she only dreamed about. When they would both strip every emotion and chain from holding them back, and just lose it.

She wanted to lose herself in Cordelia.

Day after day, night after night, all she wanted to do was be with Cordelia and Willow. Every moment was nothing but pure joy. She could never imagine a happier way to spend the rest of eternity.

She was thinking about what to say next, if she was going to go or not when she felt something hit her lips. They were Cordelia's.

Her eyes froze open and they zoomed in on the shocking act. Her lips continued to press against the Supreme's. When shock was replaced with desire she closed her eyes. The kiss, if that's what it was... Misty's eyes eased open to find Cordelia staring at her, from a ways back now. Her eyes as big as craters. Her face as white as chalk. What was that? Did she make that happen? Did she wish for that to happen and it just did?

The two of them faced each other silently, Misty stood up from the bed and laid Willow down gently.

When she turned around Cordelia was still silent and stiff, backing away into the corner.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in fear. "I didn't…I don't know what that was…"

There was nothing in the world that could stop Misty's feet from walking in the direction of the Supreme. She cornered her, in the edge of the wall.

She drove her face into Cordelia's, unlike the Supreme, she wasn't afraid.

…

Misty had her pinned against the wall, Cordelia wondered if she was dreaming or if she had made this happen magically somehow. Was that a new Supreme power that she had yet to learn of?

Something about the way Misty reacted, it didn't feel forced. In fact it felt natural.

The way Misty's arms clasped around her neck, and the feel of her earthy essence against her body…it could've fooled her for being under some sort of spell.

No, this wasn't a spell or a trance.

This was real.

When Misty pulled away, gradually and delicately, Cordelia saw her. A new light, a beautiful and extraordinary soul; pure and true. When their lips touched and their arms found their way around one other, it was like she knew her. Even more than before. She wanted to know more, feel more, be more.

"I was so afraid," said Misty. Pictures of the past flashed through Cordelia's mind. She remembered holding the body of the swamp witch in her arms as she turned to dust. _Follow my voice…she sobbed._

"I thought that I was always a freak, you know?" her voice broke and she got very quiet. "I didn't think that anyone would ever…could ever…" The Supreme quickly brought the swamp witch back into her arms and let her take shelter.

"But I'm not afraid anymore."

Cordelia couldn't see Misty's face, but she didn't have to to know that everything was going to be okay now.

She whispered gently, "Let's go home."

…

 **I know this chapter was mostly rubbish, I'm horrible at writing romance but I'm getting better. I tried guys! Please review it would mean so much to me. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two years? It's taken me two years to write an epilogue? A lot has happened in these two years, I've written another AHS story taking place during Asylum, not finished obviously because I'm slow AF but a good amount of it is done. I've also graduated from college with degrees in Criminology and Writing (double major here whoop whoop). This chapter is inappropriate or unsuitable for kids, prudes, and homophobes. Everyone else, enjoy.**

…

When Cordelia and Misty stood across from each other, they saw each other in their purest forms. The white and lacey gowns being worn could've been created from dirt and it wouldn't have made a difference to either.

There wasn't an official, or an audience at all except for Willow. The two witches stood at the edge of the Cliffs of Moher.

"I vow to love you every second of every day. And I will never, ever leave you again," Misty choked halfway through her vows.

"I vow to dance with you all the time, even if I'm tired or having a bad day," Cordelia continued.

"There will never come a time when you can't talk to me, about anything. Come rain or shine, your life is my life and we'll make it through every day together."

"I will love this child as fiercely as if she came from my own body." Cordelia held Willow up, who was just shy of turning one. She placed a kiss on her head and looked deeply into Misty's eyes.

"I will protect you with my life. Both of you."

The ocean sang to them, with the waves that heard their promises. At twilight, it was the most beautiful sight on the coast of Ireland besides them. The rings slid onto their fingers with ease. "Forever," said Misty. "Until the end of time," Cordelia whispered before taking her wife in a long-awaited moment.

…

That night, after laying Willow down under a protection spell in the bungalow, Misty joined Cordelia in the waterfall under the Jamaican moon. Her lips on Cordelia's chest were getter warmer and they made Cordelia gasp. She laid on a green leaf as big as her entire body, Misty's fine hands traced her ivory skin.

"Where are we going tomorrow, my wife?" she whispered as she began making her way down to Cordelia's navel and hips.

"Oh you know, Paris, Barcelona…" a gasp came from Cordelia's lips. Misty glanced up with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Well I've never been anywhere, so I want to see everything…"

Cordelia's eyes squeezed shut and she held her breath. Misty's tongue caused surges through her entire body, from her shoulders into her toes. This woman made her pulse in ways she never knew was possible, the actual physicality of their relationship was cosmological. Their type of love had to be designed by the universe itself. There was no way that intimacy was supposed to feel this intense. When Misty's face found Cordelia's most sensitive spot, it took everything in her not to cry out in the sharpest pitch.

The way her tongue slid down…and circled…and circled, or the beating of her fingers inside the wetness. Cordelia squirmed, and her moans were masked by the sound of the water. Misty could still hear everything, on the verge of orgasm herself. The way that Delia didn't try to hide the reaction to her touch, the way that her teeth peeked out from under her lips with heavy gasps.

They both came at the exact same time, and continued to make love for hours and hours. Cordelia twisted her fingers into Misty's long blonde hair. She left scratches on her back, but Misty didn't mind.

…

When the honeymoon was over, the new family transmuted back to their home in New Orleans. Though the classes this year were small, four days was long enough to be absent. Cordelia arrived back to her office and found that all was still in order.

"Thank you for holding down the fort, Zoe," she said graciously to the young witch-turned secretary and advisor. "My pleasure, and how was the wedding?"

"Breathtaking."

Zoe approached Misty and Willow, who began to bounce happily at Zoe's presence. "You know I would've been glad to babysit."

"We know," said Misty. Though they trusted Zoe with Willow's life, the ceremony wouldn't have been complete without her. And truthfully, their wedding couldn't have been more perfect. It was private, small, and away from all evil in the most beautiful places of the world. All they needed was each other, and that's what they got.

Misty was also no longer afraid of magic. With Cordelia, she knew that she was safe. Willow even began sleeping in her own room, of course it was right next to theirs. But each day was progress.

"You did good, kid," Misty said kissing Zoe on her cheek and heading towards the staircase for a long-needed nap.

"Excellent," Cordelia agreed throwing her arms around Zoe and squeezing her tight. "So did you," Zoe said. And Cordelia took a hard look at her before smiling and following her wife up to bed for a nap as well. If Willow agreed to it, of course.

That night when they did lay down for bed, their arms and legs intertwined underneath the sheets. That was another way that Cordelia was a comfort to Misty. She knew that as long as she felt Delia's skin against hers, it meant that she was safe, her and Willow. Her circle had grown, and maybe would grow again one day. If they somehow managed to add another child to the mix…she often thought about the girls that came to their school. The ones who were turned away by unaccepting parents, or the ones who just seemed to be angry. She could be a friend, a mentor, a mother-figure to them.

Cordelia showed her that love was stronger than anything. Even death, and it was now in her heart to bring that same gift to the world. She knew how to bring an animal back to life, and how to move an object with her mind, and how to transport herself to another country without even concentrating that hard. After how much she aged within the last few years, those little tricks weren't the hardest part of being a witch. The hardest part was existing. Living in a world where humans do such cruel and awful things to each other. She wished that things were still as they were in the garden of Eden, before the fall.

But that was what the coven was for, to be there, and to help each other co-exist.

"Delia?" she asked in the dark, and their hands clasped softly. "Mmm?" the Supreme groaned, barely audible.

"I love our tribe," she whispered. Cordelia snuggled a little bit closer to her. In her groggy state, everything about their life made more sense to her than it ever had before. They were making more than just a home, a school, a tribe. It was a sanctuary. And that thought planted sweet dreams on her eyelids. In this life, they were souls were connected by an unexplainable love. And nothing in the world was stronger than that.

...

 **I hope that it being so short wasn't disappointing. I just feel like Misty and Cordelia finally have their happy ending and I don't want to ruin it. Thank you for reading my story. :) Please leave a review if you have a chance. Thanks again.**


End file.
